the_3_brothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Pringleton Estate
About Pringleton Estate is a rural housing estate located in Lower-West Smileton. It is called Pringleton for no other reason than that it sounds nice. It is very large and complex and has a single tramline (called the Suburban Tramline) running through it, transporting people through the orchard and into the city. As shown in The Christmas Special and Court Calamities, there are playing grounds located in the centre of it. It contains near-identical detached houses with dark brown roofs and outer walls of varying colour, mostly beige. Outside the front and back of each house is a gardens of medium size with mainly green vegetation. The streets the houses are situated on are completely straight with an occasional junction with another street. The streets have dark-grey cemented pavement and a slightly lighter grey cemented road. Every morning, the Smile News Newspaper is distributed to each house with the daily milk delivery. Areas Sylvester Avenue Sylvester Avenue is where the brothers and Mr Baldworthy live. The brothers' is number 42, according to a stamp on a parcel, and Mr Baldworthy's is 43. The avenue is reasonably long, and alongside it are the playing grounds. Some of the houses are differently coloured to those of other streets, such as the blue house next to the brothers' house and Mr Baldworthy's house, which is coloured white. Cobble Street Cobble Street is a short street in front of Sylvester Avenue that is directly next to the playing grounds. The street is also home to the notorious Cobble Street Gang. The street first appeared in The Great Cat Chase. The Playing Grounds To the centre of the estate, opposite Cobble Street, there is a small park that the neighbourhood children can walk, cycle or play sports in. It is similar to Smileton Park, but is a bit smaller. In it is a sports pitch with track markings, two rugby goalposts and a clubhouse. According to a poster, there is an annual snowman building competition held there on the 18th December. Damage During The Great Storm Of Smileton 1968, the estate suffered much damage. Trees and hedges were blown over, lamp posts were snapped, severe floods happened in lower parts of the estate and various vehicles (such as a train, two cars and one bicycle) had been blown away and smashed onto the streets. All of the houses lost their television aerials and satellites. However, most houses did not directly sustain any damage at all, since nothing hit them or they were just out of the way. Some roads were also blocked by mudslides and there was a loss of power to the whole of Smileton County. Houses in the lower part of the estate were flooded up to their top floors, and the water was made even more dangerous from electrification by the local substation. Trivia * The estate's layout is purposely confusing, referring to the many British suburban estates notorious for their complexity. * Most houses are coloured the same, but few are coloured differently, * The estate is next to the Smileton Hills and surrounded by the orchard. * More of the street names were revealed on a bus stop sign in At The Beach.